bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bionicle: Raid on Vulcanus
Raid on Vulcanus ist das erste Buch, das auf Bara Magna spielt. Außerdem ist es das erste Storybuch seit dem Buch zu "Die Maske des Lichts", das zu keiner Serie gehört. Enthalten sind eine Charakter-Guide, acht Kapitel, ein Epilog und ein Kapitel des Buches zum Film "Die Legende erwacht". Character Guide Hier werden in in kurzen Steckbriefen Ackar, Fero, Gelu, Gresh, Kiina, Malum, Metus, Raanu, Strakk, Tarix und Vastus vorgestellt. Neben Angaben zu Dorf, Beruf/Berufung und Waffen ist eine kurze Biografie/Charakterbeschreibung zu lesen. Kapitel 1 Während der Knochenjäger Fero auf seinem Reittier Skirmix mitten in der heißesten Tageszeit auf der Suche nach Beute durch die Wüste ziehen, bemerken sie, dass ganz in der Nähe ein kleiner Agori-Transport in Richtung Tajun unterwegs ist. Bis auf zwei Agori aus Iconox ist auch Gelu, ein ehemaliger Glatorianer und alter Feind von Fero, zum Schutz dabei. Während Gelu mit den Agori und den Gütern dahinreitet, denkt er zurück zu den vergangenen Ereignissen, hauptsächlich daran, wie die Skrall aufgetaucht waren und vor kurzem Atero zerstört hatten. als er bemerkt, wie verängstigt seine Reisegenossen sind, veruscht er sie zu beruhigen, merkt aber nur kurze Zeit später, dass sich ein Knochenjäger nähert. Schnell befiehlt er den Agori, sich so schnell wie möglich zu entfernen, während er den Jäger aufhält. Als die beiden zusammentreffen, erkennt auch Gelu seinen alten Feind Fero, gegen den er schon einige Male - mal siegreich, mal nicht - gekämpft hatte. Die beiden liefern sich einen Schwertkampf, den Gelu schließlich knapp gewinnt, indem er er schafft, Feros Schwert aus dessen Hand zu kicken. Da bemerkt Gelu eine Karte, die Fero offensichtlich fallen gelassen hatte, und hebt sie auf. Scheinbar ist Vulcanus - samt aller Verteidigungsanlagen - darauf zu sehen. Fero will nicht sagen, wozu sie gut sein soll. Gelu entscheidet sich, Fero nicht zu töten (Das würde alle anderen Knochenjäger auf ihn hetzen), steckt aber die Karte ein und verletzt dann Skirmix. Dann reitet er davon, um die Agori wieder aufzutreiben. Als er diese findet, ist nur noch die Hälfte der Güter vorhanden, da die beiden Agori von Zesk angegriffen worden waren und es lange gedauert hatte, diese zu verscheuchen. Der Rest der Reise nach Tajun ist ruhig, nichts passiert. Gelu hat Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, was diese Karte zu bedeuten hat, die in perfekter Agori-Sprache beschriftet ist. Sie scheint topaktuell zu sein, denn einige der Verteidigungsanlagen waren bei Gelus letztem besuch vor einer Woche noch nicht da gewesen. In Tajun trifft Gelu auf den Agori Metus, der wie er selbst aus Iconox stammt. Als dieser ihm erzählt, dass er noch am gleichen Tag zusammen mit dem Glatorianer Gresh nach Vulcanus aufbrechen will, sagt Gelu ihm, dass er gerne auch mitkommen würde. Kapitel 2 So brechen Gelu, Metus und Gresh gemeinsam auf in Richtung Vulcanus, wo letzterer einen Arenakampf zu kämpfen hat. Nach kurzer Zeit jedoch treffen sie auf einen Agori-Transport aus Vulcanus, der nicht mehr weiter kann, da sich eines der Räder ihres Wagens gelöst hatte und sie es nun reparieren mussten. Als sie Gelu sehen, erzählen sie, dass vor kurzem schon ein Glatorianer aus Iconox dagewesen war, der Hilfe angeboten hatte. Dieser hätte aber dafür die Hälfte der Güter die die beiden transportierten, verlangt. Die Agori hätten Nein gesagt, und so sei er weitergezogen und hatte die beiden stehen gelassen. Gresh bestand darauf, den beiden - umsonst - zu helfen und sie bis nach Vulcanus zu bringen. als die Reparatur schließlich vollzogen war und sie weiterzogen, wurden sie von einer Horde Vorox angegriffen. Die ersten Angreifer konnten sie noch abwehren, doch dann wurden es immer mehr und schließlich waren sie eingekreist. Da hat Gelu eine Idee: Er nimmt zwei einigermaßen neue Rüstungsteile von dem Agori-Transport und gibt auch Gresh eines davon. Dann werfen beide die Rüstungsteile mitten in die Vorox-Horde. Als die Vorox bemerken, dass zwei von ihnen Schätze hatte, beginnen sie alle, zu versuchen, diese in die Hände zu bekommen. Die Besitzer aber wehren sich und so kommt es zu Kämpfen. Die Agori und Glatorianer schaffen es, zu fliehen, da ihre Angreifer ja nun mit sich selbst beschäftigt sind. Als sie schließlich fast in Vulcanus sind, bedanken sich die beiden Transport-Agori und trennen sich von den anderen drei. in der Stadt angekommen, unterhalten sich Gresh und Gelu über den Kernkrieg und über Arenakämpfe und anderes. Dann geht Gelu zu Raanu, um diesem die Karte zu zeigen. Kapitel 3 Kapitel 4 Kapitel 5 Kapitel 6 Kapitel 7 Kapitel 8 Am nächsten Morgen ist Vulcanus wieder zur Normalität zurückgekehrt. Die Agori arbeiten an der Beseitigung der Schäden und Raanu verabschiedet Metus, den er auch darum bittet, neue Glatorianer für Vulcanus zu rekrutieren. Dann verlässt er das Dorf. Den restlichen Tag über geschieht so gut wie nichts. Als es Abend wurde, stellte man Agori-Wachen rund um Vulcanus auf. Eine dieser Wachen ist der Agori Kyry, der auf der Seite des Meers des flüssigen Sands steht. Dann kommt auf einmal ein metallenes Geräusch aus der Dunkelheit vor ihm, und schließlich ein zweites. Kyry ist sich nicht sicher, aber beim dritten Mal hört er deutlich, das es das Geräusch ist, das ein Thornax-Werfer macht, wenn er geladen wird. Doch es ist schon zu spät, um die anderen zu warnen. Kyry verlor schließlich das Bewusstsein. Die Knochenjäger, die zwar hungrig und müde, aber entschlossen sind, das verhasste Dorf endlich zu zerstören, waren den ganzen Tag lang geritten und hatten dabei einen großen Bogen um Vulcanus gemacht, sodass sie jetzt von einer völlig unerwarteten Seite angreifen. Fero gibt den Befehl zum Angriff. Wie erwartet sind die Glatorianer nicht mehr da, und so beginnen die Jäger, die Hütten in Brand zu setzen. Das einzige, was ihnen im Weg steht, ist Ackar. Dieser stürzt sich sofort auf Fero und stößt ihn von seinem Reittier, aber der kommt schnell wieder auf seine Füße und steht ihm gegenüber. Der Jäger sagt dem Glatorianer, dass er gnädig sei und dass Ackar hinausreiten und die „Geschichte erzählen“ solle. Doch Ackar weigert sich und Fero hebt seine Klinge, um ihn zu töten. Doch bevor sie hinunter sausen lassen kann, explodiert sie durch – Kiina, die mit Gresh, Gelu, Strakk, Vastus und Tarix angekommen ist, um das Dorf zu beschützen. Die Glatorianer stürzen sich ins Getümmel; und als Kyry schließlich an seinem Wachposten wieder aufwacht, sieht er vor sich die sieben Glatorianer, die für sein Dorf kämpfen und es schließlich schaffen, alle Knochenjäger bis auf Fero zu besiegen, der sich noch einen Kampf mit Ackar geliefert hatte. Schließlich muss er aber flüchten. Als Kyry ins Dorf stolpert, ist Raanu gerade dabei, sich bei Kiina und den anderen zu bedanken, die nicht weit von Vulcanus nur darauf gewartet hatten, dass die Jäger wiederkämen. Der Agori ist begeistert und nimmt sich vor, allen, denen er über den Weg lief, ab sofort hiervon zu berichten. Epilog Die Knochenjäger zogen sich in die Wüste zurück und unternahmen in nächster Zeit weniger Überfälle, aber alle waren sich sicher, dass sie irgendwann zurückschlagen würden. Metus ist eines Abends mit seinem Fahrzeug unterwegs in Richtung Vulcanus (Auch er hatte vor kurzem von Kyry erfahren,was geschehen war),als er mitbekommt, wie ein hell leuchtendes Objekt ganz in der Nähe vom Himmel stürzt. Erst sieht er keinen Zweck darin, sich das anzusehen, doch da es etwas Wertvolles sein könnte, nahm er Kurs auf die Einschlagsstelle.